youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Paula Crock
-CrockWeisman, Greg (2012-02-03). Question #14148. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-03. | alias = Huntress | age = Weisman, Greg (2011-10-14). Question #13551. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-10-14. | species = Human | designation = | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = | relatives = Lawrence Crock (ex-husband) Jade (daughter) Artemis (daughter) | affiliation = | powers = | weaknesses = Restricted mobility | equipment = Wheelchair | first = 108 | voice = Kelly HuWeisman, Greg (2011-03-07). "YOUNG JUSTICE Episode #8 ("Downtime") Credits". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-03-08. }} Paula Crock, , is a Vietnamese woman who is confined to a wheelchair. She is the mother of Artemis and Cheshire. She used to be the criminal Huntress. History Early life Paula and her husband were both criminals. During one of their crimes, Paula was crippled, and as a result took the fall for her husband. She spent the next six years in prison, during which Artemis was raised alone by her father, and Jade ran away. Present Paula was eventually released from prison and returned home to Artemis. She spoke in private with Lawrence, stating that she had gone straight and that she wanted Artemis to not become a criminal like they had been and that she wanted him to leave. Lawrence expressed his doubts, as it would be impossible to leave the life for their daughter. Unknown to both them, their conversation was overheard by Artemis who became more determined than ever to become a better person. Batman and Green Arrow found out Artemis had become a vigilante, and confronted Paula about it. Paula was afraid her daughter was in trouble, and begged the two heroes to keep her on a straight path. Batman and Green Arrow eventually offered Artemis to become part of their new covert ops team, but Paula was saddened that her daughter insisted on hiding her true identity. Artemis received a letter, but Paula opened it and read it herself first. It was a full scholarship to Gotham Academy, a prestigious school. After showing her daughter the letter, Artemis declined the invite, because her friends went to Gotham North High. Paula was very upset at this, and Artemis reluctantly agreed to go to Gotham Academy. Paula did not take kindly to Artemis's attempts at sleeping late on what should be her first day at Gotham Academy. After having been trapped in a dimension without children, Paula was happily reunited with Artemis, who had helped stop Klarion's plan. After Artemis returned from an adventure with Green Arrow, she was exuberant, and told her mother all about it. Paula was happy for her, and let slip that she begged Batman and Green Arrow to help Artemis out. This sparked a fury and an insecurity in Artemis, who had always thought her place in the Team was based on her merits alone. After coming home from a failed mission, Artemis completely ignored her mother, needing some alone time in her room. Paula did not know her former lover Sportsmaster had snuck into the room. Relationships Artemis Crock .]] Paula Crock obviously cares about her daughter very much, and is determined that she takes every opportunity to lead a good life—opportunities she never had. She is strict on her, even threatening to take away her "extracurriculars" if she does not do what she says. Background in other media * In the comics, Paula Crock is the Huntress and later the Tigress, the wife of Sportsmaster and the mother of Artemis, her successor to the Tigress title. She is, however, not Vietnamese, but a Caucasian American, born Paula Brooks. Paula's post-''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' origin somewhat resembles Artemis's life in Young Justice: coming from a family of criminals, she had a crush on Manhunter (Paul Kirk), and did everything to become a member of the All-Star Squadron. Their love was doomed, however, and she later veered from the straight path. * This is Paula's second animated appearance: in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, she made a cameo in "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure" as Sportsmaster's wife, in her Tigress outfit. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals